Simples Estrellas
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: "Todo en este mundo es tan simple una vez que das un paso atrás y miras. Simple como el alma, la mente, la vida... incluso las estrellas en el cielo"


**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no es de mi propiedad, todos los derechos a Hiroshi Shiibashi. Yo solo hago esto por motivos de entretenimiento.**

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

"**Simples Estrellas"**

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

"¡Rikuo-sama! N-no podemos hacer eso…"

"¡Muy bien! ¡Lo hare yo mismo! ¡Vamos Ko-Oni, Natto Kazo!"

"¡Rikuo-sama! No me lo haga decir a Wakana-sama, ¡Por favor!"

"Entonces no se lo digas" Rikuo se volteo hacia ambos yokai con una pequeña sonrisa diabólica mientras se cubría el rostro "¡Vamos! ¡Vamos a jugar!"

"P-pero…" la chica de pelo azul y negro se quejo mientras se frotaba las manos contra su blanco kimono de forma nerviosa "¡Ahh! ¿Qué debo hacer?" Se pregunto al mismo tiempo que observaba al pequeño joven Nura salir corriendo a la parte trasera del enorme jardín de la familia principal "¿Qué…? ¿Qué debo hacer?" Yuki Onna suspiro mirando a su alrededor. Sus pensamientos le decían que debía de avisarle a la madre de Rikuo, Wakana, o en dado caso a su padre, el Segundo, Rihan. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería meter en problemas al pequeño amo. Puso ambas manos en su cabeza cerrando los ojos con frustración y poniendo mala cara "¡¿Qué debo hacer?!"

"¡Hahaha! ¡Gotcha!" Rikuo rio y canturreo mientras realizaba lo que parecía una danza de felicidad. Frente a él, atrapados en un gran hoyo que había sido cavado por Aotabo y Kurotabo esa misma mañana, se encontraban un puñado de pequeños espíritus guardianes. La confusión y el desconcierto eran notables en sus rostros. Rikuo se pregunto si podía lograr que Aotabo y Kurotabo cayeran en el mismo pozo que ellos cavaron, riéndose por la escena mental.

"¡Hey!" Los gritos de victoria de Rikuo cesaron de repente al escuchar la voz de cierto líder. Un hombre mitad yokai que podía llevar a cientos de ellos en la más oscura de las noches, causando sin dudarlo miedo a sus enemigos. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Se escucho una voz tranquilizadora mientras una mano se apoyaba en el hombro del pequeño Nura.

"¡Papá! ¿Qué crees? ¡Atrape un montón de yokai! ¡Mira!" Exclamo con alegría mientras señalaba el agujero. Rihan miro por encima confundido y al ver la escena ladeo la cabeza.

"Así que hiciste eso. No estarás torturando a esos pobres ¿verdad?" Pregunto con sufrimiento fingido. Rikuo resoplo.

"Todavía no. Pero lo hare si ellos no siguen el rec…gle…to…" Rihan lo miro confuso, Rikuo buscaba la palabra indicada pero se le había ido de la mente "¡Después de todo seré el futuro señor de los yokai!"

"¿El recgleto?" Inquirió divertido Rihan metiéndose un brazo en su yukata "Hare que no paso nada. Ahora vamos a comer, puedes seguir jugando más tarde"

"¡Yo no estoy jugando papá!" Respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo "Yo estoy cazando yokai"

"¿Enserio? Bueno eso no fue lo que escuche cuando le gritabas a Ko-Oni y Natto Kazo" Lo miro sonriendo victorioso "Tu gritaste querer…ejem… _jugar_" Rikuo le saco la lengua.

"¡Escuchaste mal!" Rihan hiso una mueca.

"Nu-uh, yo escuche bien"

Wakana dio media vuelta a la vez que alcanzaba a ver a padre e hijo haciéndose caras raras el uno al otro, al igual que un pequeño grupo de yokais extrañados por esa peculiar escena. Sonrió mientras negó con la cabeza recogiéndose el pelo y sacudiéndose su kimono amarrillo que estaba lleno de harina.

"Honestamente no se cual de los dos es mas infantil" Comento Wakana en voz alta haciendo que Rihan volteara a verla. El Segundo Heredero parpadeo y rápidamente señalo a su hijo.

"Él empezó" Declaro el pelinegro sin dejar de señalar. Los ojos de Rikuo se agrandaron de la indignación.

"¿Qué? ¡Papá no es justo!" Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo el rostro de Rihan.

"No lo negaste…" Rikuo puso mala cara, cruzando los brazos con rabia y desprecio hacia el Segundo Comandante del Clan Nura. Nadie se hubiera atrevido a desafiar Rihan, un hombre con tal poder y respeto, a excepción de las personas más cercanas a él, e incluso ellos se mostraban cautelosos con sus palabras y acciones. Sin embargo, ahí estaba un niño, nada menos que un niño, de pie con la espalda recta y con "desprecio" a este líder amado y temido.

Hubo una pausa antes de que Rihan de repente cogiera Rikuo y lo lanzara sin poder hacer nada por encima de su hombro, se volvió hacia su mujer y la siguió hasta la habitación principal donde seria la cena. Rikou colgaba inútilmente sobre la espalda de su padre, sabiendo con la experiencia que pataleando y gritando que lo bajara no le ayudaría en lo más mínimo.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

La cena consistía en un gran festín de arroz blanco y pasta, así como guisos y verduras exóticas, la mayoría de los cuales Rikuo nunca había oído hablar. Rihan explicó que algunos de los alimentos que comían esa noche eran manjares yokai "Los yokai comen cosas diferentes a los humanos", Había dicho una vez.

Rikuo clavó los palillos en el misterioso vegetal de color naranja y amarillo delante de él, echándole un vistazo a su padre que estaba a su lado "¿Por qué hay tanta gente esta noche?" Rihan puso el arroz en su boca y le susurró.

"Porwe efs una noge espefial ..." Se mordió la boca pasando sus alimentos "Porque es una noche especial". Hizo una pausa, "No hables con la boca llena. Es un mal hábito."

"¿Qué?" Rikuo preguntó con el misterio vegetal rellenando sus mejillas. Rihan dejó escapar un suspiro.

"La lluvia de meteoros es esta noche. Estrellas que caen y eso…"

"¿Y?"

"Entonces," dijo el Segundo, "Esto sucede una vez cada cien años y es una buena excusa para que los representantes de las otras facciones Nura puedan reunirse y ponerse al día sobre las novedades y demás."

"Oh ..." murmuró el pequeño. Rihan levantó una ceja.

"¿Tiene algo de malo?"

El próximo Tercer líder miró a su padre, sus profundos ojos marrones delataban emociones "¿Son bonitas?" Rihan parpadeó, totalmente confundido.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué si son bonitas?"

"Eh... ¿Bonitas?" Preguntó, arrastrando las palabras mientras cogía otra ración de una misteriosa carne yokai con delicadeza.

"Las estrellas fugaces. ¿Son bonitas?"

El medio yokai sonrió. Captó la mirada de Wakana al otro lado de Rikuo y se inclinó como si le estuviera diciendo a su hijo un secreto aunque lo suficientemente alto como para Wakana escuchara "Oh, sí. Son muy bonitas, pero no tan bonitas como tu madre". Wakana sonrió cálidamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"¡Papá! ¡Estoy comiendo!" Replico el joven Nura lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos en la sala lo oyeran. Rihan se echo a reír divertido.

"Ya lo has oído, deja lo acaramelado hasta las estrellas" Nurarihyon hizo un guiño a Rikuo que sonrió a su vez.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

El cielo era de un negro profundo. Negro como un alma rota con cientos de millones de pequeños ojos brillantes que miran a los seres pequeños en el planeta Tierra. Era medianoche, mucho más allá de la hora de acostarse de Rikuo, pero después de dos breves minutos de que Rikuo y Rihan trataran de convencer a Wakana, al pequeño se le permitió quedarse y ver del espectáculo.

Rihan y Nurarihyon habían pasado la noche, después de la cena hablando y conversando con los otros clanes dentro de la casa Nura, enterándose de las noticias y las historias. Durante este tiempo Rikuo había "atrapado" otros doce yokai, nueve de los cuales supuso que había viajado de otros clanes relacionados con el Nura, puesto que él no los había reconocido.

Después de un tiempo, todos se reunieron afuera en los jardines y en el techo, lugar en cual se encontraba Rikou y su familia, el pequeño se sentó entre su padre y su abuelo.

Su padre estaba coqueteando con su propia esposa, contándole una historia sobre las estrellas, Rikuo no prestaba mucha atención. Nurarihyon estaba tomando una profunda bocanada de su pipa, y la apagó después de echar unos anillos de humo. Echó un vistazo a su nieto por el rabillo del ojo para luego hablarle.

"Nunca fumes chico." Rikuo arrugó su rostro cuando el olor lo golpeó y sacudió la cabeza.

"No lo haré" Contesto. De repente alguien exclamó.

"¡Miren! ¡Comenzó!". Una serie de "oohs" y "aah" surgieron cuando el primero de muchos meteoros cruzó el cielo. Una ardiente estela blanca siguió su ejemplo.

"Oye papá," Rikuo le hablo a su padre y lo miró a los ojos "¿Qué son las estrellas fugaces exactamente?" Rihan sonrió ante la pregunta.

"Son los meteoritos que se rompen en el espacio y luego caen en picada a través de la atmósfera de la Tierra. El rayo de luz es la roca de meteorito ardiendo." La cara de confusión de Rikou dio a entender que no había entendido nada de lo antes dicho. Rihan se rió entre dientes, acostando a su hijo en su regazo cuando otra luz blanca salió disparada a través del cielo "Sólo ve las estrellas, Rikuo. Es tranquilizador ¿no?" Rikuo asintió con la cabeza con pequeñas señales de sueño en sus acciones "Todo en este mundo es tan simple una vez que das un paso atrás y miras. Simple como el alma, la mente, la vida... incluso las estrellas en el cielo"

Un resoplido brusco seguido de una respiración profunda hiso que Rihan posara su mirada hacia abajo. Rikuo se había quedado dormido, aferrándose al yukata verde y negro de su padre, con el pequeño rostro enterrado en el pecho de Rihan. Wakana suspiró, inclinándose para poner su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, admirando a las llamativas estrellas fugaces. Sintió como Rihan envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más a su pequeña familia.

Rikuo murmuró algo entre sueños con una pequeña sonrisa iluminando su rostro mientras se acurrucaba más sintiéndose más cómodo. Wakana sonrió cuando el Segundo dio un beso cariñoso encima de la frente de su hijo para luego dirigir su atención hacia los cielos.

Tres estrellas brillantes, de un color blanco se dispararon a través del cielo al unísono.

Nurarihyon echó un vistazo a la pequeña familia feliz. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando tomó una profunda bocanada de su pipa. Una familia perfecta aceptando sus diferentes orígenes e historia.

Cerró los ojos. Tal familia "simple". Una historia "simple".

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

**Historia Original de: Days of Despair**


End file.
